In a directional multi-gigabit (DMG) wireless communications network, directional transmission and reception techniques may be employed that generally enable spatial frequency reuse among devices in relatively close proximity. Although the use of directional transmission and reception may reduce the tendency of communications of neighboring devices to interfere with each other, interference may still occur. When interference does occur in a DMG network, the directional nature of transmission and reception may render conventional approaches to interference mitigation less practical and/or desirable. For example, carrier sensing techniques may not be well suited for use in DMG networks because directional transmission and reception may make it more difficult for a given device to determine whether an overheard transmission will actually interfere with a prospective transmission to a particular node. As such, techniques for interference detection and avoidance in DMG networks may be desirable.